Aominecchi no Baka!
by Nakashima Miyako
Summary: "Jadilah pacarku." Dua kata yang mengawali kisah di antara mereka. /FemKise! /Bad summary


**Holaa Minna-sama! Author baru desu/? **

**Ini fanfic pertama yang aku buat dan aku publish. Masih ancur :"3 Mohon bantuannya ya, senpai~**

**.**

**Aominecchi no Baka!**

**Aomine D. x Fem!Kise**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

"Argh! Berantakan lagi!"

Gadis itu menggerutu untuk ke sekian kalinya setelah angin sore kembali mengusutkan rambutnya. Ia menghela nafas, yang diakhiri muka pasrah menghadapi angin saat ini. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas dengan hentakan-hentakan kaki yang dihasilkan kaki jenjangnya.

Saat ia melewati pintu gedung olahraga yang terbuka, kakinya berhenti melangkah. Ia terdiam, melihat gedung itu dengan seksama. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit keraguan ia menengok ke dalam gedung itu dan masuk perlahan.

"Ryoutacchi!"

Gadis itu berlari ke arah seorang laki-laki yang hendak menembak bola ke arah ring. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Ryoukacchi!"

Untuk sesaat mereka berpelukan. Gadis yang dipanggil Ryouka itu lalu mengambil bola basket yang berada di tangan kakak laki-lakinya. Ia men-drible sedikit dan menembak bola itu ke arah ring. Masuk.

Kise Ryouka dan Kise Ryouta.

Mereka adalah sepasang anak kembar yang tampan dan cantiknya luar biasa. Itu yang membuat mereka menjadi model, baik untuk majalah, iklan, dan lain-lain. Mereka sangat mirip, baik kesukaannya, kebiasaannya, bahkan keahliannya.

"Ryoutacchi, ayo pulang!"

"Sebentar ssu. Aominecchi akan pulang bareng kita."

"Na-nani ssu?!"

Ryouka mendengus kesal. Ia kurang suka kepada lelaki tinggi, berkulit tan, dan beriris navy blue itu. Menurutnya, Aomine itu jahil, menyebalkan, mesum, dan terlalu tinggi.

*abaikan alasan terakhir*

"Doushite, Ryoukacchi?"

"Nandemonai. Aku pulang duluan saja ssu."

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Ryouka memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Ia tidak mau pulang bersama Aomine, walaupun ada Ryouta. Tapi, takdir berkata lain.

"Hah, maaf lama menunggu, Kise."

Tepat sebelum Ryouka berhasil keluar dari gedung olahraga, Aomine muncul tepat di hadapannya dengan wajah yang masih basah terkena air. Juga handuk kecil yang menggelayut di leher lelaki itu. Aomine sedikit terkejut mendapati Ryouka yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ups."

Ryouka sedikit menyingkir dari hadapan Aomine, untuk membiarkan lelaki itu masuk. Aomine menyeringai kecil dan masuk. Ia mengacak sedikit rambut Ryouka yang membuat gadis itu kembali menggerutu karena rambutnya berantakan (lagi).

"Aominecchi! Rambutku jadi berantakan!"

"He? Aku tidak mendengar, Ryouka." Aomine menyeringai kecil ke arah Ryouka yang dilanjutkan dengan juluran lidah. Itu semua berhasil membuat Ryouka dongkol. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu tapi langkahnya terhenti (lagi) karena teriakan cempreng saudara kembarnya.

"Ryoukacchi, ayo kita pulang bersama saja! Aominecchi kan sudah datang ssu."

Ryouka berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Ia menghela nafas dan akhirnya hanya bisa mengiyakan kata-kata Ryouta. Ia menatap Ryouta dan Aomine.

"Aku tunggu di gerbang ssu."

oOo

Ketiga remaja SMA itu berjalan beriringan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Ryouka sendiri sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Ryouta yang melihat kelakuan adik kembarnya itu menghela nafas.

"Ryoukacchi, simpan smartphonemu ssu. Kau jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan, itu berbahaya!"

Ryouka mendelik ke arah Ryouta. Karena tidak mau mendapat omelan atau menjadi debat berkepanjangan, ia akhirnya menyimpan smartphone kesayangannya.

"Ha'i ha'i."

Ryouta hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ryouka. Aomine hanya terdiam melihat kedua saudara kembar yang merupakan teman semenjak kecilnya itu.

Mereka mempercepat langkah ketika melihat kereta yang akan mereka naiki sudah siap-siap berangkat. Beruntung mereka sampai tepat waktu, walaupun akhirnya hanya dua diantara mereka yang bisa duduk. '

"Ryoukacchi, Aominecchi, kalian duduk saja. Aku akan mencari tempat duduk di gerbong lain."

"A-apa?! Kenapa tidak Aominecchi saja yang mencari tempat duduk di gerbong lain?"

Ryouta menjawab pertanyaan Ryouka dengan telunjuk jarinya mengarah pada Aomine. Ryouka mengikuti arah telunjuk itu dan mendapati Aomine sudah duduk dengan tenang sambil memeluk tas sekolahnya.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di sudut kepala Ryouka. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan menuju Ryouta, tapi saudara kembarnya itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ryouka menghela nafas dan akhirnya duduk juga di samping Aomine.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Ryouka akhirnya kembali memainkan smartphone miliknya. Aomine? Ia sibuk menjilati es krim yang tadi ia beli di minimarket dekat sekolah.

Kegiatan Ryouka terhenti ketika melihat ada seorang ibu hamil tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan tangan yang menggelayut di pegangan kereta. Ryouka sontak berdiri dan mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk duduk di tempat duduknya.

Wanita itu akhirnya duduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ryouka yang dibalas dengan senyum manis oleh gadis itu. Akhirnya, Ryouka yang berdiri dan menggelayut di kereta. Yah, hitung-hitung melakukan kebaikan, bukan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ryouka terkejut. Ia melihat pemilik tangan itu dan mendapati bahwa tangan itu milik Aomine. Kekesalannya naik ketika ia juga menyadari bahwa sekarang ia duduk di pangkuan Aomine.

"Aominecchi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ryouka berusaha kembali berdiri, tapi pelukan Aomine yang melingkari tangannya sangat erat, sehingga tubuh mungilnya tidak bisa lolos dari Aomine.

"Kau lelah kan? Kau duduk saja di pangkuanku."

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak lelah ssu! Baka!"

"Sudah menurut saja."

"Tidak mau ba-"

"Ssh. Ini tempat umum, jangan berisik." Aomine menyeringai kecil ke arah Ryouka.

Akhirnya Ryouka hanya bisa pasrah dan duduk di pangkuan Aomine. Ia tidak merasa nyaman, mungkin malah ia merasa risih. Terlebih lagi beberapa orang terlihat memandangi mereka. Ia semakin kesal dan tidak enak saja.

Beruntung, tinggal satu stasiun lagi yang harus mereka lewati untuk sampai di stasiun tujuan mereka.

'Tahanlah sebentar, Ryouka.' Batin Ryouka di dalam hati.

oOo

"Argh! Aominecchi menyebalkan ssu! Aominecchi no bakaaa!"

Sesampainya di kamar, alih-alih membuka sepatu atau mengganti baju, Ryouka langsung melompat ke kasurnya dan berguling-guling di kasur empuk itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut, toh besok bukan seragam ini yang ia kenakan.

Setelah puas mengumpat, mencaci dan menggerutu soal Aomine, akhirnya Ryouka bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Mungkin mandi bisa menenangkan pikiran ssu."

oOo

Ryouka sampai di sekolah dengan muka lemah, letih, lesu, lelah, lebay.

*abaikan kata terakhir*

Ia melangkah ke kelas dengan langkah kecil-kecil. Belum sampai di kelas, ia sudah melihat laki-laki yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

Aomine.

Beruntung, ia sedang berjalan bersama Satsuki.

Ia berusaha bersikap biasa dan melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi saat akan melewati mereka, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu tangan Aomine. Ryouka sontak berhenti dan mendelik ke arah Aomine.

"Ada apa ssu?" tanyanya ketus. Aomine tidak menjawabnya, melainkan berbisik kepada Satsuki. Gadis bersurai pink itu terlihat mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Ryouka. Ryouka hanya tersenyum simpul membalas senyuman gadis pink itu.

Selesai berbincang sedikit, Aomine menarik tangan Ryouka menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ryouka, yang merasa aneh, bingung, dan masih kesal, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Aomine. Tapi, genggaman tangan Aomine masih erat sehingga Ryouka sulit melepaskan diri.

Alih-alih berhasil lolos, akhirnya Ryouka dan Aomine sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Di sana, Aomine melepaskan tangan Ryouka. Ryouka mengusap tangannya yang sedikit sakit karena pegangan Aomine terlalu erat.

"Ittai ssu. Kau mau apa Aominecchi?"

Aomine hanya diam dan menatap Ryouka. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryouka dan membisikkan kata-kata.

Ryouka membeku. Dua kata yang diucapkan tiba-tiba oleh Aomine sangat membingungkan, bahkan tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Ryouka.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Aomine memandang Ryouka yang masih membeku.

"A-Aominecchi, kau bercanda, kan?"

**TBC**

**Bagaimana, minna? Ancur banget yak -_- Mohon reviewnya biar saya bisa lebih baik lagi melanjutkan fanfic ini~ **

**Mind to review**


End file.
